Aishiteru
by Younha
Summary: Dimata mu aku tidak labih dari sekedar sahabat.  Tidak bisakah kau memandangku lebih dari sekedar sahabat?  Tidak bisakah kau membagi cintamu untukku?  Tidak bisakah kau berpaling darinya dan menatapku walau semenit?


**Aishiteru**

**Yang jelas, Naruto bukan punya saya… :D**

* * *

><p><em>Dimata mu aku tidak labih dari sekedar sahabat.<em>

_Tidak bisakah kau memandangku lebih dari sekedar sahabat?_

_Tidak bisakah kau membagi cintamu untukku?_

_Tidak bisakah kau berpaling darinya dan menatapku walau semenit?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Aku melirik gadis itu diam-diam. Wajahnya masih sama, senyumannya masih sama, hanya sorot matanya yang kini lebih teduh dari kemarin.

Serabut kemerahan sedikit menghiasi kedua pipinya. Membuat ia jadi semakin cantik. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tapi kemudian aku tertunduk saat memikirkan hal apa yang menyebabkan ia tersipu-sipu seperti itu.

Kurasakan tangan kecil nan hangat menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut. Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku Gaara-ku berbicara lagi padaku." Senyuman hangatku berubah menjadi senyuman kecut. Gaara. Pemuda itulah yang sudah membuat Sakura menjadi semanis ini.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus dia?_

_Kenapa harus namanya yang selalu ia eluh-eluhkan?_

_Kenapa hanya pria itu yang selalu ia lihat sebagai seorang pria?_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang pria?_

_Kenapa kau selalu memandangku sebagai sahabat?_

Diriku yang satu lagi berteriak didepan wajah Sakura dengan wajah putus asa. Aku masih diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura. Gadis itu masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia masih setia menunggu reaksiku, sama seperti aku yang masih setia menunggu ia membuka pintu hatinya untukku.

"Benarkah? " Tanyaku lirih. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai tampak bahagia karena orang lain.

Senja yang indah sama sekali tidak membantuku. Aku dan Sakura yang sempat berhenti ditengah jalan, kini kembali melangkah.

Sepanjang jalan ia terus menceritakan hal apa yang dia dan Gaara bicarakan. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Selalu seperti ini.

Tak terasa malampun menjelang. Pukul 7 malam. Biasanya pada saat ini aku pasti sibuk membolak-balik buku pelajaranku. Tapi kali ini aku hanya duduk diatas kasur dan memandangi sang rembulan yang bersinar terang disana.

Aku menutup wajahku dan membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum saat menyebutkan nama Gaara. Andaikan bibir itu mengucapkan namaku, pasti dia terlihat 1000 kali lebih manis.

Ngguk Ngguk Ngguk

Ponselku bergetar disampingku. Segera aku membukanya dan melihat pesan yang Sakura kirimkan untukku.

"_**Sasuke-kun sedang apa?"**_

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesannya. Dengan cepat aku mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

"_**Tidak ada. Kamu sendiri?"**_

"_**Aku sedang memandangi bulan. Canti sekali. Ooh! Tumben Sasuke-kun tidak belajar. Apa sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"**_

"_**Hm…."**_

"_**Apa itu artinya ya? Kalau ya, apa yang sedang Sasuke-kun pikirkan?"**_

"_**Tidak ada."**_

"_**Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga ingin tahu.."**_

"_**Bukan hal yang penting."**_

"_**Tidak masalah! Aku siap mendengarkan. ^o^"**_

Kutarik nafasku beberapa kali sebelum membalas mengetik balasan untuknya.

"_**Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang."**_

"_**Benarkah? Siapa?"**_

"_**Hn. Dia seorang gadis yang sudah lama kupuja-puja. Gadis yang mampu membuatku memalingkan wajahku dari semua ambisiku selama ini. dia gadis yang membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya perasaan bernama cinta. Gadis yang sangat kucintai, tapi tidak bisa kumiliki."**_

Seulas senyuman miris menghiasi wajahku.

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Karena dia tidak pernah memandangku, sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya."**_

"_**Umm… Kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencintainya, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak berusaha mendapatkannya?"**_

"_**Aku takut."**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Aku takut, jika aku mendekat ia akan mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya dari ku."**_

"_**Kenapa begitu?"**_

"_**Karena dimatanya, aku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat."**_

"_**Dia gadis yang bodoh. Kalau aku yang ada diposisi gadis itu, aku pasti akan membuka hatiku untuk Sasuke-kun. "**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Tentu Saja! Siapapun wanita yang mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, pasti akan sangat bahagia. Sasuke-kun pria paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui. ^^"**_

Aku tersenyum saat membacanya.

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Tapi apakah aku mengenalnya?"**_

_**Pandanganku melembut.**_

"_**Ya. Kau mengenalnya."**_

"_**Benarkah? Siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"**_

"_**Hn. Rahasia."**_

Aku dan Sakura menghabiskan malam itu dengan saling bertukar cerita. Hanya seperti ini saja, jantungku sudah berdebar kencang. Hanya seperti ini saja aku bisa tersenyum tanpa aku sadari. Aku… Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, aku menyukai debaran ini.

Bulan telah tergantikan oleh matahari. Kulihat pagi ini cukup cerah. Aku tersenyum dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Aku melihat diriku dicermin. Sudah rapi. Aku meraih tasku dan melangkah menuju meja makan. Disana aku melihat ayah dan itachi sudah berada dimeja makan. Tampak ayah dan Itachi tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

"Pagi." Sapaku.

"Pagi Sasuke." Balas ayahku sembari menatapku.

"Pagi Sasu." Begitupula dengan Itachi.

"Pagi Sasu-kun!"Ibuku yang masih menyiapkan sarapan didapur juga berseru.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu." Aku menatap ayah dan menggeser bangku yang berada didepan Itachi dan disamping kanan ayah.

"Minggu depan kita semua akan pindah ke Jerman."Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Seruku sedikit terkejut.

"Ada masalah dengan perusahaan kita yang ada di Jerman. Ayah dan Itachi harus membereskannya secepat mungkin sebelum masalah semakin besar." Aku tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak Itachi dan ayah saja yang pergi? Aku dan ibu akan menunggu di Jepang." Kulihat Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Kita semua harus pergi." Jawab Itachi dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan pindah selamanya ke Jerman." Jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Tubuku membeku mendengarnya. Aku menatap ayah tak percaya.

"Ini keputusan ayah, Sasuke. ayah tahu ini egois. Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Aku hanya menunduk dan diam seribu kata. Ya. Ayah selalu tahu apa yang terbaik bagi kami. Tapi apakah ini yang terbaik?

"Baiklah."

.

Semilir angina yang berhembus, memainkan rambut Sakura yang ia biarkan tumbuh hingga sepinggul. Gadis itu melahap bekalnya dengan nikmat. Aku meliriknya dengan pandangan sendu.

Jika aku pergi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Jika aku pergi, aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya. Jika aku pergi, aku tidak akan mendengar tawanya lagi.

Aku menunduk dan meremas sumpitku.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia menyentuh tanganku.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" AKu memandang wajahnya. Wajah polosnya yang memancarkan kecantikan tampak cemas. Kupaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih didepannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ujarku sesantai mungkin. Dia hanya ber 'O' ria dan kembali melahap makanannya.

Aku memandang langit diatas kepalaku.

"Sakura, jika aku pergi apa kau akan sedih?" Tanyaku tanpa memandang wajahnya. Meski tidak melihat, tapi aku tahu ia menatapku bingung.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!" ada nada kepanikan terselip disetiap kalimatnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum senang. Paling tidak, dia masih menyayangiku meski sebatas teman. Entah kenapa, bagiku itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Aku menarik nafasku dan membuka mataku. Ku tatap matanya yang teduh dan sejuk itu.

"Terima kasih." Dia hanya diam dan memandangku bingung.

* * *

><p><em>Ada satu permintaanku, dan kuharap kau mengabulkannya Kami-sama.<em>

_Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya._

_Aku ingin mengatakan,' aku menyukaimu' ._

_Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat._

* * *

><p>TBC….<p>

Wak wak wak wak…. Belum ngelanjutin yang satunya malah buat yang lain. ^^

Maap ya…. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan hasrat (?).

Bagaimana? Apa ini perlu dilanjutkan? Atau di apus aja?

Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan penulisan…

Tolong komentarnya ya…

Hug! *Bungkuk badan.*

No flame ^^


End file.
